


[podfic] Onslaught

by reena_jenkins, Skull_Bearer



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, No Beach Divorce, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/pseuds/Skull_Bearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>"Teamwork fics are win. Alone, Charles is a powerful telepath, and Erik is the master of metal and magnetism. But when Charles uses his powers to amplify Erik's, Erik is unstoppable, and vice-versa. Let's see an awesome boss battle where they come together on the same side and combine their powers, owning the shite out of the baddies."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Onslaught

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Onslaught](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5933) by skull_bearer. 



  
********

 

**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **** **Warnings:** movie-ending AU  
 **Length:** 00:10:09

**  
Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC\)%20_Onslaught_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!), or you can stream the podfic by clicking below:

 


End file.
